Web of Fairytales
by Potato Fairy
Summary: At the end of the day, Jim is a lot more broken than he seems, and Sebastian more normal. At the end of the day, sometimes even a trained assassin and a psychopath turn back into human beings. Sometimes they even learn to love. A place for Mormor oneshots. Spoilers for everything, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Web of Fairytales

**Warnings: Mild Mormor slash...Jim and Seb being Jim and Seb. Anything else, I'll add warnings to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ..la dee da... don't mind me...**

**Ok, this is going to be where I put all of my fluffy, OOC Mormor randomness, I hope you enjoy. Please review! I should have another drabbley thing up pretty soon.**

**The Best Love Is Insane**

_I'll put your poison in my veins, they say the best love is insane._

_I'll light your fire till my last day, I'll let your fields burn around me;_

_If that's what you wanted._

_- What You Wanted by OneRepublic_

Sebastian got home around five in the morning, exhausted and annoyed from running around for Jim all night. The orders had started with "Seb, dispose of that businessman we met with last week, he's becoming a threat" and had quickly metamorphosed into "Seb, that woman cut me off on my way home, go shoot her" and eventually into "Sebbyyyy, buy milk" and "Tigerrr, I need my dry cleaning". Needless to say, Jim didn't give a damn that the shops weren't open at two A.M.

Sebastian put his rifle away and tossed his jacket across the back of a chair, grunting slightly when he was greeted with an armful of half-asleep Consulting Criminal. Sebastian glanced down at Jim and softened considerably, wrapping one arm around him. Jim's hair was a mess and he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and one of Seb's t-shirts, which was a few sizes too big for him. He burrowed his face into the sniper's chest and mumbled something about coffee.

Sebastian chuckled and detached himself from the smaller man, shuffling toward the kitchen. After the pot of coffee was done, he left Jim on the couch with a mug of what was essentially coffee-flavored sugar and an inexplicable little smirk on his face. Sebastian shot him a suspicious look before deciding he didn't want to know. He shook his head and headed toward the bedroom to catch up on the eight hours of sleep Jim had deprived him of.

Jim glanced at the sniper's retreating back over his shoulder and smirked some more, sniggering to himself.

"...Jim?"

"Yes, Tiger?" Jim cooed, adopting a painfully innocent expression.

"Why is there watermelon all over the bed, Jim?"

"I was borrreeed, Sebby," he pouted, looking up with big, wide eyes. "I wanted to see how big it would explode."

Sebastian groaned and dropped his head into his hands, shoving his fingers through his hair. "Damn it, _why_?"

"Bored. Just clean it up," the Irishman said, waving a hand lightly as he got up and flounced toward the kitchen.

"Jim, if you think I'm cleaning that up you're out of your damn mind."

Jim jammed some bread in the toaster, then paused and eyed it speculatively. "Oh honey, I was never _in_ it. Do you think I could fit a grenade in here?"

"Don't you even think about it." Seb was suddenly right behind Jim, grabbing his wrists and turning him around. "The last thing I need is you blowing up the flat with me still in it."

The Consulting Criminal scowled. "Get out then."

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

One of Seb's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Do you want me to?"

"Are you offering?" Jim grinned, drawing a smile out of Sebastian.

"I might be. Or I could just shoot you." He dropped a quick kiss to Jim's lips and turned, releasing his wrists and plopping himself into Jim's former spot on the couch. "The toaster's broken. You broke it last week, remember?"

"Oh..." Jim leaned against the counter and peered at Seb through his eyelashes. "Fix it for me?"

"Fine," Seb rolled his eyes, "But you're goin' to clean up your own bloody watermelon guts, or I'm sleeping on the couch and you can sleep outside. Or wherever it is you go. And _stop_ that."

"Stop what?"

"That, what you're doing. Making your accent stronger 'cause you think it makes you sound cute," Sebastian snapped.

Jim leered and pushed off of the counter, stalking across the flat to perch himself in Seb's lap. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the couch on either side of the sniper's head. "I'm cute, am I?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, steadily meeting the challenge in Jim's dark ones. "I didn't say that. I said you think you're cute."

Jim just giggled and nipped at his lips.

As it turned out, they both slept on the couch, Seb sprawled across it with one hand tucked under his head and Jim curled up on his chest.

Sebastian cleaned up the watermelon in the morning.

**Sleep, Sugar**

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within._

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in _

_And carry you over to a new morning._

_- Sleep by Poets of the Fall  
_  
Sebastian groaned pitifully, wishing Jim would get home. The master criminal had left early that morning to meet with a parade of clients, which kept him out and away from his lover all day. Usually Seb would go along to intimidate Jim's clients and keep him from getting bored and blowing up the hotel they were staying in, but the sniper was feeling sick and, against his protests (and threats, and bribes, and profuse cursing), Jim had left him at their flat with a quick kiss and orders to be better and back to shooting people by tomorrow. By now, it was almost midnight and Seb had been getting steadily worse all day.

He shivered and pulled the covers up to his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. He fumbled on the table for his phone and typed out something like

_Sick im dyin get hrre -SM_

Seeing that the message had sent, he yanked his pillow over his head and tried to get back to sleep.

_Buzz._

_Told you so. -JM_

Sebastian huffed and threw the pillow at his phone, then slumped over and dug his face into the mattress.

o

"Seb?"

Sebastian grunted sleepily, waking with the low voice.

"Sebby. Wake up."

The sniper groaned. "No. Leave m'alone. 'M dyin."

Jim chuckled and perched on the side of the bed, laying a hand on Sebastian's hip. "You're not dying, you baby. You just have the flu."

Seb snorted unhappily and yanked Jim down onto the pillows (which the mastermind had picked up from the floor), wrapping himself around his kitten. "Don't leave me again," he muttered.

Jim threaded his fingers through his tiger's hair and sighed. His "death" had affected his right-hand man more than he'd anticipated. Jim had been forced to watch Sebastian fall apart, start drinking again and smoking more, destroy almost everything that reminded him of Jim. When the consulting criminal returned, Sebastian was about to end it. But Jim returned and...well that was it. They did the best they could.

"I won't, Tiger. Go to sleep, sugar. I'm right here."

Jim kissed his forehead and rubbed his back in slow circles. This was a new side of the criminal, one Seb hadn't seen before. His heart.

Although, Jim hadn't had one before Sebastian Moran.

He hid his face in the hollow of Jim's throat and, as he started to drift off, he heard the soft, lilting voice humming softly, soothing his tired mind.

"Sleep, sweetie," Jim whispered.

**Blanket**

_Howling ghosts, they reappear in mountains that are stacked with fear _

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

_And in the sea that's painted black, creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

_And as the world comes to an end, I'll be here to hold your hand_

_'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

_- King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men_

Sebastian looked up from his place sprawled across the couch, watching curiously as a Jim-shaped blanket lump shuffled into the room.

"Ahhhh, it's a monster!" Seb yelled shrilly, grinning. The lump grunted and collapsed across his chest, snuggling into his neck. A pair of socked feet stuck out the other end.

"Can you even breathe in there?"

The lump shrugged. Sebastian smiled and tucked the blanket back, draping it around them both. Big brown eyes stared up at him, trying to look innocent.

"You know, if you wanted attention, you didn't have to smother yourself for it."

Jim broke into a happy, adoring grin that made him look more than a little broken and more than a little mad. Sebastian's heart melted. It wasn't often Jim was like this, all calm and pliant and attention-seeking, but Seb found that he absolutely loved this side of his boss. He wrapped his arms him tightly and dropped a kiss to the top of Jim's head while the consulting criminal nuzzled against him again, eyes lightly closed. Sebastian smiled.

**Net Under The Ledge**

_And I had the week that came from Hell, and yes I know that you could tell,_

_But you're like the net under the ledge, when I go flying off the edge,_

_You go flying off as well._

_You've got something I need, in this world full of people, there's one killing me_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you._

_- Something I Need by OneRepublic_

Sebastian Moran was not in a good mood. His day had been spent at a six-hour-long stakeout with four other snipers, and it was bloody _freezing_ out and _why_ did Jim hire such _idiots_?

In the meantime, Jim had spent the day in a weird, bored mood, wandering aimlessly around the flat, giggling at random things and munching on some kind of weird chocolate biscuit things he'd found, while sending his Sebby pointless text messages every few hours. Basically, the consulting criminal was bored, restless, and wanted his tiger back.

When Seb walked through the door of their flat, he instantly felt a weight on his back and a pair of arms around his neck, coupled with a squeal of "Sebbyyy!"

"Geroff me," Sebastian grunted and shook Jim off of him. He stomped over to the couch and threw himself down on it, eyes already closed.

He felt a pair of lips brush his nose and opened one grey-blue eye, glaring at the smaller man now sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him. "What d'ya want?"

"Nothing, Tiger," Jim lilted, giving one of his adorable innocent smiles.

Seb's one open eye softened and held James' affectionate, dark-eyed gaze before closing again, feeling his little Irish kitten giggle slightly and nuzzle his neck, still sitting on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Sending All My Love

**Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter; comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Please review! I have another drabble almost ready, so it should be up in a few days, hopefully. And also, if there's something you'd like to see, feel free to review or PM me with a prompt and I'll try to get to it as soon as I can! I have a few more ideas but not a solid plan or a whole lot of time, but hopefully I'll manage to update fairly regularly. Bear with me please. Anyway, here you go, hope you like **

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight,_

_Sending all my love along the wire._

_- Faithfully by Journey_

Sending All My Love Along the Wire

In a dodgy hotel in Berlin, a consulting criminal curled up on the end of the bed, re-reading old emails and text messages with a partly bored and partly sad expression on his face. He thought it had been years since the Fall, it had to have been. Jim had never quite been able to keep track of time himself though, so it might have been a few months, or a week. Or a century. That was what he needed Seb for.

Among other things.

Jim was scrolling through his pictures now, most of which were of Seb. Seb laughing, Seb glaring at Jim after he stole the ex-colonel's dog tags again, Seb sleeping (one of the few times Jim let him), Seb crouched on a rooftop and staring down the scope of his rifle, unaware of Jim's presence until some imbecile called him and made his mobile start singing and Seb almost shoot him. Jim giggled at the memory. Then there was a picture of Jim, on Christmas Eve, passed out on the couch with Christmas lights wrapped around his whole body and a large red bow stuck to his head. Jim grinned, kicking himself internally for letting a drunken Sebby near the decorations. Or his camera, for that matter.

The last one was of him and Seb, dancing surprisingly gracefully around their living room, after they'd both had a bit to drink and were feeling uncharacteristically human. They were wrapped up in each other's arms, Jim's eyes closed lightly with a soft smile as Seb leaned down to kiss his forehead. The picture was from one of Jim's security cameras, paused and sent to his mobile when he'd gone through the footage.

The Irishman gazed down at the screen, smiling around the lump in his throat. That was the final straw. He was sick of living without Seb.

He opened a new message and sat staring at the blinking curser, searching for something, ANYTHING, to say to his sniper. Finally, he drew a deep breath and typed,

_**Missing you. Do you miss me, Tiger? -JM x**_

A moment later, his phone buzzed in something like _'I miss you too, boss,'_ jumbled in with the most profanities the consulting criminal had ever seen in one sentence. He was about to reply when the phone vibrated again.  
_**  
Why. -SM**_

He rubbed at his stinging eyes and began to explain. How he'd gotten in too deep, and how he'd needed to disappear, and how he couldn't tell Seb he was alive because _everyone_ had to believe in his death, and he couldn't come back yet but they were _safe_ now.

There was no answer for a while.

_**Seb? -JM x**_

_**I get it, Jim. Everyone had to believe your bloody fairytale. -SM**_

Then, another string of colorful swearing and names he must have either made up or learned in the army. Somewhere buried deep underneath was a broken _'you left me.'_ Jim felt his heart crack.

_**Sebastian, I'm sorry. There's nothing left I can say. -JM x**_

I know. -SM

Don't get blown up. -SM

The criminal's stomach dropped. That was a dismissal; in effect it was Seb kicking him out of his life. He'd finally gone too far. What would he do without Seb? Be... Be _fine_. Run his empire, he told himself. He had his posh flat and his immaculate Westwood suits and his power and bloody _nothing_. He had nothing.

Seb was always the one who made sure he ate, slept at least once in a while, took his meds when he needed them. He was the one who put him back together when he...shattered, he supposed was the word. Without Seb, he was nothing, Jim thought, panicking and scrubbing tears away from his eyes with the heels of his hands. Seb had never-

_**I love you. -SM  
**_  
Seb had never said _that _before.

He stared for a moment, wondering if _that_ was real or if he was sleeping or the very last shred of his sanity had finally left him. His fingers trembled as he went back to the keys.

_**No you- (delete draft)**_

I lo- (delete draft)  
_**  
Sebas- (delete draft)**_

...

After a pause, he finally wrote,

_**Thank you. I'm sorry. I love you, Sebastian. -JM x**_

And he sent the picture with it.


	3. Chapter 3: Letter

AN: This is basically a letter from Jim to Seb. I imagine it like right after their reunion after Reichenbach. So enjoy, and reviews and prompts are always welcome.

_"And these fingertips will never run through your skin,_

_And those bright blue eyes can only meet mine across the room filled with people _

_who are less important than you._

_All cause you love, love, love,_

_When you know I can't love you."_

_- Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men_

Seb,

I know you're hurting. I know you're wondering what you did wrong. Did you think you could hide anything from me? It doesn't matter much now, but you did nothing. There is nothing _you_ could do that would ever get to me. But that's not quite true, is it? And you knew that, didn't you!?

Listen, I'm not good at this. Bear with me. Please.

Have you ever heard me use that word before? Probably not. I don't think you have, and I'm not usually wrong. You never believed that, did you? No. You thought you saw some kind of... _humanity_ in me. I told you you were mad, remember? You might be right though. How would I know? I said _please_, Seb. Don't you get it? I don't say _that word_. You see what you do to me?

Just let me tell you this:  
I'm not normal. I never have been and I can tell you beyond a shadow of a doubt that I never will be. I can't be the domestic, affectionate lover you're looking for and I probably can't be anything close to what you deserve. Because you deserve so much, Seb. I never told you that, did I? You deserve more than me. I'm psychotic and bipolar and needy and I'm _bloody_ annoying, I know that. If you come back to work, I'll tell you now that yes, we will have our fights, and we will have our differences, and there will probably be times where you wonder if I even care at all.  
I'm doing my best to make sure you never ask that question. But at the end of the day, I am, well, me.

I'll be fine without you. Of course I will, why the bloody hell wouldn't I be? I don't need you. I have other snipers and bodyguards and I can damn well take care of myself.

That's not all you are though... Is it?

Seb?

Listen, I'm not very good with living people. Erm...  
I think what I want to say is just that no matter what happens, if you still want me here then I'm staying. Nothing could ever make me leave again, except you (no one could ever make me love again either). That's what you wanted, isn't it? Look, Seb.

I love you. I do, okay? There, I said it. I _love_ you, Tiger.

Just...don't ever leave. _Please_.

- Jim x


	4. Chapter 4: Bedtime

**AN: Here's something cute and silly that I had stuck in my head. Not my best work but that's okay... reviews make me happyyyyyyyy.**

**ALSO ****I found a Mormor vid on YouTube awhile back, that I could have sworn was to Skin by Poets of the Fall…but I could be wrong since I can't find it. I seem to remember Andrew Scott in a bathtub though. If anyone knows what I'm talking about can you please let me know?**

Bedtime

Jim nearly growled when Seb's head drifted onto his shoulder again, pushing him away and attempting to go back to answering emails on his phone. The sniper whined sleepily and curled up on the other end of the couch, giving up on being close to Jim.

"Honestly, it isn't _that_ late," Jim muttered darkly, checking the time on his mobile's screen. It read 3:14. _Oh_. Jim sighed and nudged Sebastian with his foot, getting another whine for his trouble. "Come, Tiger. Bedtime," he said, dragging the taller man off the couch and into the bedroom. Once they were both comfortably in the bed, Jim stubbornly went back to scrolling through his messages, playfully batting away his sniper's hand when he reached for him. Sebastian pouted and snuggled into his pillow.

Jim would never admit it, but he loved Sebastian like this. He was much more open and affectionate when he was tired, even being a more emotional man than Jim to begin with, and Jim needed that sometimes. Jim also knew the same could be said the other way around. Which is why he reached over to kiss the tip of Seb's nose, letting him tangle their fingers together and nuzzle his hand. Jim smiled, a rare genuine smile, and tapped through another three emails before setting his mobile on the table beside the bed. He knew Seb wouldn't be able to sleep without...well, cuddling to put it simply, not that either man would _ever_ say the word 'cuddle' out loud. Jim was quite the same way though.

Sebastian looked up when Jim leaned over to put away his mobile and brushed his fingers over the sniper's face, still entwined with his. Seb pressed a kiss to his lover's fingers, grinning when the action earned him another smile.

"You need to smile like that more," Seb told him quietly, wrapping himself around the consulting criminal and nuzzling his collarbone. He felt Jim smile again as he buried his face in Seb's short curls. "Only for you, love."


	5. Chapter 5: Magpie, Love You, Backrub

**AN: I figured I should get my act together and update this, so here's the 3 ficlets I've been working on. I have a couple more rp's and things I can work on for this but I'll be much more likely to update quickly if you prompt me 3**

**This was born out of my frustration at my sister, who randomly came into my room and put a cat on top of me in the middle of the night. While singing Soft Kitty. I'm not sure why. Anyway, I like this kitten and I've decided her name is Magpie. Prompts and reviews always welcome, enjoy~**

Magpie

Sebastian entered the bedroom and jumped a mile, swearing and nearly throwing the gun he was holding. A little, fuzzy black-and-grey _thing_ was staring at him from the center of his bed. It made a pitiful mewling sound and blinked at him.

He blinked back.

"_Jim!_"

"Yes, Tiger?" the consulting criminal cooed, poking his head around the door.

"What is _that?_"

"Why, it's a kitten!" Jim exclaimed, eyes widening in mock surprise. "Isn't she adorable Sebby? She looks just like you!"

Sebastian looked around for something to throw at him. Or, preferably, shoot him with. He didn't seem to notice the pistol still in his hand. The madman blew him a kiss and darted away, laughing.

The cat stared inquisitively at him and made another sound. He looked at it suspiciously. "You pee on my guns, you're going straight in the Thames," he told it, before groaning and flopping back into bed. His weight bounced the kitten into the air, and it hissed at him before curling up on his chest.

Forget what he said, Sebastian thought, damn thing was exactly like Jim.

**AN: Please keep in mind that these are not meant to be IC at ALL xp**

Love You

Jim was lying on his back in his bed, usually neat black hair disheveled in tufts across the white pillowcase. Seb was on his side beside Jim, the arm that wasn't tucked under his pillow resting across the consulting criminal's shoulders and a leg curled around one of Jim's. Jim's arms were tangled around the one of Seb's across his chest, holding it there, and his face was turned down, partially nuzzling the inside of Seb's forearm.

"Mm...morning," Seb muttered, nuzzling Jim's shoulder. "Love you."

"Morning Tiger..." Jim said sleepily, curling toward Seb to press a kiss to his chest before rolling out of bed and locating some clothes. Sebastian sat up, frowning slightly. "I-"

"Yes, I heard you. I don't know what you want me to say, dear. I'm not good with these... _sentimental_... things."

The sniper raised an eyebrow, watching the smaller man scowl and pull on one of Seb's t-shirts. Not planning on leaving the flat at all then. "As a matter of fact, I can't believe that after you practically _ordered_ me to marry you you still can't say it back," he snapped half-heartedly, much too used to Jim's particular emotional block to really get upset. Still, a familiar heavy feeling settled in his gut, making his eyes burn unpleasantly.

"Hey, none of that now. I can't have Hell freezing over today...much as I enjoy the screams of tortured souls, that wouldn't be very kingly of me would it? And I don't believe you've ever had the pleasure of seeing me in a crown." He breathed the last part into Seb's ear, gently kissing his temple and smiling when the sniper shivered. He danced away and snatched his phone from the dresser.

Seb laughed and tackled Jim from behind, the two of them rolling across the floor as the sniper sealed their lips together. Seb landed on top, caging his Magpie against the floor with his body. Jim sighed and kissed him back passionately, entwining the fingers of both of their hands. "Say it," Seb whispered, pressing soft kisses to Jim's neck.  
"Alright, _fine_... I love you. I do, Seb." the consulting criminal replied, nuzzling into the blond curls and closing his eyes. Sebastian smiled, lifting him carefully and heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

**AN: This one is mostly from a rp between me and zydratewhore, who is amazing by the way. So I like this one actually, for once :D and so you should review and things. It was kind of hard to turn the rp dialogue into an actual fic though, so if it sucks please just focus on the dialogue :) but hopefully it doesn't! Anyway, thanks for bearing with me and hope you enjoy!**

Backrub

Jim, let me tell you a story. When you throw knives into the wall, they get bent. When they get bent, I almost cut my fingers off trying to cut food. When I cut my fingers off, you have a useless sniper and you most likely kill me...the end. -SM

_That's a great story! Tell it again. -JM  
_  
You want me to die. -SM

_I'm bored. -JM  
_  
I know you are. That's why you decided to throw our knives into the wall to create an excuse to kill me. -SM

_Bored. Entertain me. - JM  
_  
If you think you're gonna throw knives at ME, you're sorely mistaken. Watch the telly or something.  
-SM

_You're the one who keeps bitching that I don't know self defense. -JM_

I'll get you a real target if you stop trying to kill me. How's that sound? -SM

_I want to kill something. -JM  
_  
Yikes. Don't come home until you're less...snipercidal. -SM

_That isn't a word. -JM_

It is now. -SM

_You don't get to make up words. -JM  
_  
o

_"Don't tell me what to do, Moran."_

Seb froze from his position sprawled on the couch, nervously meeting his boss's murderous glare. "I didn't! When?"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I BLOODY WELL WANT TO WITH _MY_ KN-"

"Oh, that, I'm sorry, I'm fearing for my life here!" Seb said, hands held up in surrender.

"Oh, shut _up_."

Seb sighed. "Alright, alright. Look, sit down-give me that-and relax," he said, trying for a soothing tone and pulling Jim down next to him. He began rubbing his shoulders. "You're too maim-y when you're stressed."

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. I'm trying to help you. And myself. Cause I kinda value my life, kitten." The sniper smiled a bit, relieved that the other seemed to be calming down a bit.

Jim shifted awkwardly. "What is this supposed to do?"

"What, does it not feel good?"

"It feels weird."

Seb hummed noncommittally, moving to knead his shoulder blades and upper back. Jim shifted closer.

"Love me again?" Seb grinned, pressing his cheek to Jim's. The consulting criminal just hummed and nuzzled his jaw line. "You're an idiot."

"That's a nice thing to say to a man giving you a massage. With his hands on your _spine_," the sniper smirked.

"Are you _threatening_ me, Sebastian?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," the sniper teased, fingering the top of his spine. Jim shivered. "Why're you doing that?"

"Not to threaten you, that's for sure," Sebastian chuckles, pressing a kiss to his back. The smaller man leaned into him, nearly purring. "Well don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"You'd better not."

Sebastian suddenly smirked, an idea seizing him. His hands froze.

"Why did you stop?" Jim asked irritably, turning to face his sniper. Seb just leered at him and went back to kneading the muscles in his lower back.

"You're a shit."

"I know," Sebastian grinned. "Better?"

"Much better. You're not entirely useless." Jim grinned a little and, in a rare moment of affection, grabbed the larger man's hand and squeezed.

"Aww," Seb cooed mockingly, squeezing back.


End file.
